


Reagan Has A Nice Ring To It

by Teen_Angst5127



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Deaged Sam, Embarrassed Dean Winchester, Embarrassed Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, deaged dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Angst5127/pseuds/Teen_Angst5127
Summary: Sam and Dean encounter the goddess of protection on what they thought was a routine ghost hunt. She decides that they would have the childhood that they deserve with no other than Eddie Janko and Jamie Reagan. I would love for you guys to comment, a thing that seems out of place or confusion or spelling and grammar, anything really.
Relationships: Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The goddess of protection is thinking about things that haven't happened yet in the beginning because she is a goddess and she can see the future. She decides instead of letting those things come to pass she would give the boys something better.

Chapter 1

Dean couldn't say he would shed a tear if any more of the men the ghost had been hunted died, but she wouldn't let her continue to let her kill people no matter how evil and disgusting they were because ghost could also create ghosts and those ghosts wouldn't be as honorable as her.  
“No need for that.” assured light serene voice. She didn't look like any of the other ghosts they had encountered. She looked lifelike and she just had a calm and almost motherly like aura that made both Sam and Dean feel even worse for what the were going to have to do to her.  
“So your Sara?” Sam asked the very human-looking ghost.

  
“Yes, I am and you are Sam and Dean Winchester.” She stated she had heard about the two hunter brothers that slew any monster that crossed their paths. But that’s not what she saw, Sarah had been watching the two men as they worked endlessly to find out what happened to ‘her’ and why certain men were disappearing when they stepped foot in the hotel. She had seen what they both were going through when they thought no one was watching, but she always was.  
She watched Dean struggle with his memories of his torture and that he did the same thing to other poor souls. She saw how the weight of Sam's blood addiction was threatening to crush him. While the boys were out dealing with her ‘killer’ she came up with what she considered a perfect idea. She would give the boys the second chance they deserve, a second childhood. Every monster in America knew the story of Sam and Dean Winchester how Mary and John were destined to have them. Sam the boy king then later bodysuit for Lucifer, the real deal devil. Dean the human who could torture as well as any demon if not better, the one broke the first seal, and not to mention vessel for Michael the archangel and she was about to change it that the rest of it would not come to pass.

She knew she was making the right decision and when she saw how bad they looked only confirmed it. Sam and Dean deserve a second chance, a second childhood and she would give them one, after all, she was the goddess of protection and even if they wouldn't see it, she knew this was the best move. Not only did most if not all monsters know the story of Sam and Dean Winchester, but so did every officer in America. The young naive ones hoped to be the ones to finally bring the two men to justice and the older ones who were wiser prayed they never had to deal with the brothers in their jurisdiction.

Frank Reagan was one of those older more wise cops who understood the damage the two hunters could do in a city. He had been a police commissioner for a month when the two went on their first killing spree. He watched the news constantly and prayed even more constantly that the two were stopped. So when he received 2:00 am a call from Garrett that there had been a Winchester sighting from a seedy hotel on the lower east side he hoped and prayed to every god he could think of that it was just a prank call or just simply a case of mistaken identity. Sure they had gotten many calls from people who had claimed to have seen the boys, but no one had been able to give their location, what room they were staying in, and not to mention their room number, and describe them perfectly.  
After showing a picture of the two men to the manager discreetly then confirming that the two men were together and that they had been for almost two weeks. Danny wasted no time calling and telling the S.W.A.T team to surround the place before he made his way towards the room. Danny knew he was filled with adrenaline and considered it to be an advantage he was going to need to be on his top game to catch and keep the two psycho brothers. Danny knew better than to knock on the door it would only give them time to try to grab a weapon. He called on his training and kicked the door open with ease. It took the officer longer than he would have to like it that the only presence in the room was the two small children laid out on the floor unconscious. After scoping out the room to make sure there was no one else in the room he went back to the little boys and called for the medics.

The news caught wind that two children around the age of five to seven were rushed to hospital after they were found unconscious in place of two serial killers was the NYPD was looking for. Garret ever the politician argued that it was better than the public was focusing more on the two boys than the fact that they didn't warn anyone that there possibly two notorious killers in their city. Frank would rather have them focusing on them then the children not only because they would have an easier time keeping them safe, but now if the two psychopaths wanted to find the kids all they had to do was turn on the goddamn tv. When Sam woke up the first thing he noticed was that the ceiling had a tackey blue sky and white clouds on it, then naturally he looked for his brother. i“Hey champ, how are you feeling?” Sam heard a voice he never thought he would hear again. No, it couldn't be . . . . . . “So, I guess you don't feel like talking, huh.”. If he had any doubt it was cleared up now. He looked in the direction of the sound of the familiar voice and couldn't believe his eyes, Jamie Reagan, in a cop uniform looking at him with concerned eyes and a worried frown. “Where’s my brother?” Sam finally got over his shock only for his eyes to widen in confusion at the sound of his voice, he sounded like a little kid. Jamie watched as the blond-haired child's eyes widen in what he thought was panic, he hurriedly raised his hands to appear less threatening. “ He’s just in the room next door. I promise just calm down okay?”  
Sam knew that Jamie would never lie to anyone on purpose, now that he knew that Dean was okay he had to figure out why he was in a goddamn six-year-old body and how to fix it, so get back on the path of hunting all the demons they had let out. ̈ You're alright now right?” after a nod from the little boy he continued ¨ So can you tell me what your name is?¨. Sam was sure that it would be a bad idea to tell them anything until he had a chance to talk to his brother and find out what kind of situation they were in. He also knew that now that he had spoken it would be very weird if he just stopped. ¨ What's your name?̈ ̈ Sam said it in a tone that suggested clearly he just wanted to change the subject. ̈ ̈My name is Jamie Reagan, Is there a reason you don't want to tell me your name?̈ ̈ Looking at the little boy and hearing him talk he reminded Jamie of someone, he just couldn't put his finger on who.

Dean was always a sucker for a girl with a pretty face so needless to say when he woke up he only had two things on his mind. Where Sam was and how to get some alone time with the woman in front of him. “Where’s Sammy?” Dean asked the female officer, he was too focused on Eddie’s pretty face to notice his new high pitch voice.  
Eddie has always been a sucker for kids as soon as she saw Sam and Dean she knew that she was a goner. Both kids where heartbreakingly cute, she could only imagine how hot they are going to be in the future. “Is Sammy your little brother’s name? What's yours?” Dean was confused as to why a woman in a police officer's uniform was talking to him like he was a kid and not like the criminal they thought it was. It must be some kind of trap, they want me to feel comfortable so I confess my ‘crimes’. Dean had to admit it was a much better approach than agent Henriksen, Dean idly wondered if they had called the overzealous agent yet. “ Can, I see my brother?” Dean didn't hold out much hope that they would let them be in the same room together, but he had to ask. Eddie smiled at the nameless boy who couldn't be more than ten years old, her heart-melting on the inside at how much he was worried about his brother. She didn't think it had been a good idea to separate them, but the detectives insisted that it would be the best way to find out what happened to them. Eddie was willing to bet her gun that they hadn't gotten anything out of the other child no… Sammy yet either.  
“I'll go and check to see if he is awake. You just lay down and rest till I come back.” Eddie patted his leg before she left the room. Dean for the life of him couldn't figure out why she was being so nice to him. He was handcuffed to a bed in a hospital so they at least suspected him of something, but it couldn't be for all those he was suspected of before, could it be? Dean turned over and groaned into the thin hospital pillow.

Both Jamie and Eddie met in the hallway. Jamie couldn't believe that the Sam he knew would be involved in something like this. When he was touring schools, Sam was who Stanford picked to show him around and sell him on going to school there. What he didn't expect was for Sam to actually keep in touch with him even after he made his choice and from everything he knew about Sam in college he was a gentle giant, the type wouldn't hurt a fly. He understood that people changed and sometimes it wasn't for the best, he just couldn't understand how it could be so drastic.

“Hey, you alright?” This was one of the many reasons Eddie found himself falling more and more in love with Jamie every day, he always had no shortage of compassion. “I’ll tell you later, did you get anything from the kid??” Jamie knew better than to ignore her question she would just continue to badger him until he gave in.  
“Imma hold you to that.” of which Jamie had no doubt of, “ All I got was the other names, Sammy, a cute name for a cute kid.” Eddie already could tell that both kids would be heartbreakers when they were older. “I didn't get anything he just asked for his brother. Only God knows what they've been through. We don't even know how long they had been with those two sickos... I don't think that we will get any more info out of them until they see each other. I only know his brother ́s name because he kept asking for him.¨

”I agree but, the detectives said it would be better to keep them apart.¨ Jamie knew that he was wasting his breath trying to explain anything to Eddie when she had the look in her eyes that she had, right now. The fiercely determined look that, he would swear made her eyes ten times brighter than the sun, and god he knew he sounded like a complete and total dork, but it was one of the many things that made him love her.  
̈ ̈If it would make you feel better, you can say you told me not to.̈ Eddie smiled up at her longtime boyfriend because she knew that even as she said it, he would never take her up on it. She loved that he always stood by her side, no matter what.

Arron had profiled many monsters in his time working as a B.A.U agent, but there were only two that he had ever passed off to another department, the Winchester brother. Not because he was scared of the mark they would leave on his team's reputation if they failed to catch them, but because one they were so damn unpredictable no one would ever be able to give an accurate profile of them and two he would never deliberately put his team in harm's way.

Now, when he looked at the pictures of the boys that were left by Winchesters when they escaped he felt selfish, all members of his team were adults and could make their own choices, these boys they were so close to Jack ́s age weren't and he felt like he had let them down. ̈ ̈Okay, so what do we know about the Winchester brothers?̈ Rossi asked taking Hotch out of his musings. Gracia started it off, ̈ They are the sons of Mary and John Winchester. Dean was born January 24, 1979, Samuel Winchester was born May 2, 1983, they are four years apart. Mary died in a house fire, November 2, 1983, in Lawrence, Kansas. The location of the father is unknown, he has been off the grid for seven years. After that, they bounced around a lot. There were over fifty complaints filed on their behalf for neglect or abuse, sometimes both. In 1995 Dean dropped out of high school and got and G.E.D. Sam graduated with honors in 2001 and got a full ride to Stanford. Twenty-two years to the date, Sam ́s long-time girlfriend Jessica Morre dies in the apartment that they shared together the exact same way as Mary Winchester. From there on the team talked about the mental psychosis the brothers seemed to share Hotch looked down at his watched and saw the still had 2 hours before their plane was to land.  
Olivia had been grateful for the call from her partner, she was heading home after a spectacularly bad date. The man talked about his seven pet dogs the entire time, plus she wouldn’t want to miss the chance to maybe catch the infamous Winchester brother. She hailed a cab and informed the driver to get her to Franklin General as fast as he could.

Dean waited nervously for the officer to come back, he hoped this wasn’t a trick. When she came back it was with a kid. He had to do a double-take, he immediately knew it was his brother and the only thing that kept him from laughing was the fact the officer was still in the room and the look on Sammy’s face.  
¨Imma give you to the chance to talk and I´ll be right back okay, my partner and I will be right outside if you need anything.¨ the female officer said softly before shutting the door. Sam couldn’t quite believe she left them alone so easily he was expecting to have to make up an excuse for them to be left alone together. ¨Sammy why are you a kid?¨ Dean asked with a shit-eating grin on his face. Sam walked over and got into the bed with Dean and looked at him with the infamous bitch face, which he somehow managed to pull with a six-year-old face. ¨You mean why are we kids, dufus.¨ Sam corrected and pointed at the window, so Dean would look at his reflection. Dean´s eyes widened in shock as he looked at his reflection, he was freaking ten again, how the hell did that happen? ¨I think the ghost we were hunting was something else, maybe a witch I don’t know, but she did this to us, but right now we have bigger problems. The cops figured out that we were in that hotel room and they think we are our own victims. We need to get our story straight and then find a way to sneak away with no one noticing until it is too late.

When Olivia meets Elliot at the hospital they made their way up to the children’s hospital room hoping to get to talk to them before the Feds arrived. They decided to split up, Elliot would take the oldest brother, while Olivia would take the younger. They meet the responding officer in the hallway a few feet from the kid's room.  
¨We are Detective Stabler and Benson from S.V.U we are here to talk to the children. Did they say anything to either of you?̈ Elliot got straight to the point, they didn’t need to waste any time the Winchester brother had no doubt saw all the police swarming the motel they were keeping their victims in and were probably getting out of trying to get out of New York right now. So any information the boys could offer would be crucial. ̈ ̈The younger one ́s name is Sammy according to the older brother, we don’t know his name. They ́re both in the older brother's room and the little boy hasn’t spoken to either one of us.̈ Jamie spoke first slipping that the boys were already together, he knew that detectives couldn’t do anything since technically they weren’t even supposed to be there, it was obvious that this was the F.B.I ́s case.

¨Why the hell did you put the witnesses in the same room?¨ Elliot asked angrily, he looked down at young officer´s name and sneered, he knew they must be rookies to make a dumb mistake like that, but that didn’t make it any less inconvenient, now if they did catch the mean, their lawyers could argue they we let the two boys match up their stories first. ¨He didn’t I did and the longer you spend criticizing us the less time you have to talk to the children, ̈ Eddie spoke up looking at both of the S.V.U detectives, she wasn’t about to stand there and let anyone talk to her partner and fiance like that, no matter their rank.  
Elliot glared at them both one last time before pushing open the door to Dean ́s room, Olivia only sighed before walking in after him. Both Elliot and Olivia grimaced when they saw the bruises peeking from out of the children’s hospital robes, making many gruesome scenarios run through both of the seasoned detectives head, the cases involving children never got any easier for either of them.

̈ ̈Hello I'm detective Elliot and this is my partner Olivia, we wanna talk about how you ended up here is that alright?̈ Elliot waited patiently for the older brother to finish sizing him and Olivia, he was Obviously deciding whether or not they were threats to him or his brother, what Elliot lacked intact with adults he usually made up for with his way with kids. The older boy opened his mouth to speak, when they're smaller brother leaned over and whispered in his brother's ear, it was too low for either of the detectives to here. ¨ I won't talk unless the policeman who was nice to Sammy is here.¨ Dean made sure to dumb down his words to what a ten-year-old would but look the man in the eyes so he could make sure he knew he meant business. He was sure he didn't look threatening at all since Sam leaned into his shoulder and he could feel the little brat smiling. Sam was under the theory that if they had his old buddy from college in the room with them oh, he wouldn't stop the detectives from asking questions that seemed to make them really uncomfortable, Dean hoped for both their sakes that his brother was right.

Dean could tell from the look that passed over the man's face that he didn't want to do it, but they both knew they were in no position to refuse them anything. The lady detective was the one who walked out the door, Sam could tell that she was talking hurriedly to both officers before she opened the door and gave him what she must've thought was a friendly smile, in Sam ́s mind it was more of a grimace. Jamie stood In front of the door clearly unsure of himself for a moment, before making up his mind and walking over to the bed that the boys were sitting on. Sam could tell from the way that Jamie hoovered behind them protectively that he had the right idea. he felt kind of guilty for using his friend like this but oh, he knew he had to do whatever it took to get him and his brother out of this situation they were in, so they could go back to trying to make sure the demons didn't break any more seals.

̈ ̈Okay, for starters kid can you tell us your name?̈ Elliot as in a gruff voice, everyone in the room couldn't tell that he was annoyed and a little uncomfortable, even though he thought he was doing a good job of keeping it out of his voice. ̈ ̈My name is Dean and this is my brother Sam.̈ Both boys decided they would tell as much of the truth that they could without sounding completely crazy, and let the police draw their own conclusions. ̈Is that what they made you refer to yourselves as? if it is you can tell us the truth was going to make sure that those men never give anywhere near you again. You're safe with us oh, we just need you to tell us the truth so we can find your parents and catch the men that hurt you. ̈ ̈ Olivia chimed in.

̈ ̈Those are our names and they never hurt us! They took care of us.̈ Dean glared at the two and Sam had to admit his brother was damn good at acting like an offended ten-year-old when he thought about it he wasn't really sure why he was surprised. ̈ ̈If they never hurt you, then where did those bruises come from, huh?̈ Elliot raised his voice a little at the kid, he was obviously in denial and he had to snap out of it fast if they wanted to have any chance at catching the two serial killers. ¨They were accidents they weren't supposed to happen!̈ ̈ Dean let his voice raise another octave, he felt Sam flinch behind him, he was pretty sure it was fake, but he still decided that he would tone it down a bit. Sam figured out his line of thought easily and leaned over and whispered in his ear, ̈ You're not actually scaring me, dummy, you're not the only one that can act, tell him that you don't want to talk anymore.¨

¨I don't want to talk to you anymore you’re scaring Sammy.̈ Dean knew that it would piss Sam of a little bit when he said and he felt like it was something a ten-year-old would say. He could picture his brother struggling not to make his signature face, without needing to turn around.̈ ̈Okay how about I take Sam, back to his room and we talk while you and Elliot talk?̈ ̈ Sam made a show of wrapping his hand tightly around Deans ́ left arm, making it clear that he isn't leaving his brother. ̈ ̈No! You're not taking Sammy! I want you to leave, now!!̈ ̈ Dean all, but yelled. It was still loud enough that Eddie heard it from the hall and decided to join everyone in the cramped hospital room.  
̈ ̈No one is trying to take your brother, we just want to talk, I promise.̈ Dean gave her a look that made her feel like,e he thought of her as a particularly slow child, ̈I don't believe you and I don't care! I want you to leave Now!̈ ̈ this time it was a yell. Jamie who had been standing in the background decided that it had gone too far. ̈ ̈ They're leaving, they might come back to visit you guys tomorrow.̈ Jamie told the boys, while never taking his eyes off the S.V.U detectives. Eddie gave the Detectives a poor imitation of a friendly smile as she re-opened the door and held open for them.

̈ ̈What just happened?̈ Olivia asks her partner later in front of the hospital. Elliot shook his head angrily, he didn’t know either ́it was almost like he was outsmarted by ten-year-old. There is something not right about those kids and it has something to do with the Winchesters.´ Elliot dropped Olivia off home, before heading to his, the whole time thinking about the children, and how something wasn’t right about them.  
Dean and Sam ended up sharing Dean's bed, playing up the scared victim act they had going. They had planned on leaving as soon as the two police officers left at the end of their shift, but that never happened. Eddie and Jamie spent the entire night at the hospital. There was something about the two boys that they had connected with. Jamie called and talked to his father about around the clock protection for the kids, this was one of the few times he was glad that his father was also police commissioner. Frank was more than amenable to the idea, but the trouble was finding someone who was able and willing to put in the overtime and care for children who are no doubt traumatized. He wasn't surprised that when he voiced the problems, that his son jumped at the chance to take in the boys, he wasn't surprised by his son had always had a big heart, he just hoped that he and Eddie were up to the challenge.

The two children were the only live victims of the Winchesters, currently the most sought after criminals of this decade. They had two witnesses and they were barely old enough to be sworn in court. Frank knew that this would be front-page news, the brothers were known all over their country and now they were loose in New York and everyone wanted to be apart of the team that hunted them down. He looked out over the city and sighed it sure as hell was going to be an interesting next couple of days.  
Hotch and his team got to New York in good time, they went to their hotel and got a couple of hours of shut-eye, before heading over to 1PP. He wasn't surprised that there were multiple departments claiming they should be leaders of the case. Missing persons, S.V.U, Homicide, and even robbery. Then there were stated that wanted the boys in their custody like Maryland and Kansas, it would cause more harm than good to move the boys at this point. The B.A.U would be sitting up at 1PP before going to the hospital to interview the children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit fast-paced and a lot happens behind the scenes, which comes together in the chapters ahead.  
> My granddad has just been diagnosed with cancer so I may stop updating for a while. please pray for him

The team disbanded up immediately after they got there. JJ, Prentiss, and Hotch went to the hospital, while Reid, Morgan, and Rossi went to the motel where the boys were found and Garcia set up where they would be working. Hotch hoped that JJ’s mothering presence would allow the boys to Relax and open up a bit more. Which is why he had Prentiss working on the news angle, every one of them had been trained on how to handle the media, but JJ was the best there was no doubt about that. Prentiss split from them after they got out of their car to address the press. As they continued to walk towards the hospital, Hotch heard one of the reporters ask why an Agent Henriksen wasn't the one running the investigation. Aaron thought if she knew the man or had any conversation with him, she would know he wasn't suited to deal with kids, especially ones who were no doubt traumatized and had been abused. Henriksen was one of the many members of the F.B.I that thought that the best way to get results was through intimidation and scare tactics, Hotchner knew he too was guilty of doing this, but this case needed a different approach, they were dealing with children not serial killers. Thus they had to try something different, which did not involve Henriksen.  
Sam and Dean thought that maybe they had played the traumatized kid routine a little too well. This first occurred to Sam after, Jamie picked him up and carried him back to his room because the nurse wanted to do their check-ups separately. Dean thought it was hilarious until his nurse came in and Eddie stayed the entire time, much to his embarrassment even when the nurse told him to strip. Both boys decided to never bring up either incident again. Jamie and Eddie saw how much the boys were dependent on each other and aimed to make the boys more relaxed around them, so they see that weren’t alone. They both agreed that they would wait until the boys were more comfortable around them and that they were sure that it was going to go through before they even brought up the idea of the boys coming to live with them. Neither had said it out loud, but they had grown attached to the boys in this short time and they would be heartbroken if the boys told them they didn't want to live with them.  
Dean and Sam were back together in Dean’s room, they were finally alone “Dean, how are we going to get out of this?” Sam asked as he watched Eddie and Jamie walk out to meet some people, who looked like the Feds they often pretended to be. “We have to find a way to get to the baby and meet up with Bobby, then we can figure out a way to change ourselves back to normal.” Dean nor Sam had any idea where the car was at this point and they doubted they would be left alone near a phone anytime soon. ‘easier said than done’ Sam thought warily, he knew that their faces were probably everywhere both of them. “We’re gonna have to wait until the news dies down, to much heat right now.” Dean didn't like the sound of that, because they meant they would have to stay here in their present condition when they could be out hunting. “We just have to be careful Sammy.” Dean had started back to calling his little brother Sammy again, now that he was physically his little brother again, much to Sam’s disdain. Sam knee why his brother was in sure a rush to leave, he was unhappy that they could be out hunting right now, but they weren’t because of what the ghost/witch had done to them. Dean didn’t like that his freedom had been taken away and Sam didn’t blame him he didn’t either, but they had to play it smart. They couldn't just wing it they had to plan it or everything will fall apart.  
Sam didn't get to reply, because the door opened again, but Dean knew that their argument was far from over. “Hello guys, I'm JJ and this is my friend Aaron, can we talk to you for a little bit?” Hotch noticed that both boys seemed to be taking their cues from officer Reagan. He gave them a reassuring smile and the older boy hesitantly agreed. “The officer told me that your names are Dean and Sammy, is that right?” Arron began to take the lead. He watched with curiosity as the younger boy leaned and whispered into his brother’s ear. “I'm the only one who can call him Sammy, you have to call him Sam.” despite the situation JJ smiled at the two boys as she thought of how close they were, her smile left however when she thought about why they were probably so close. “Okay, Sam it is then. Do you know why you here?” Aaron directed this question towards Sam this time, but wasn't surprised when Dean answered again, “ Because we were passed out in the motel?” Dean knew that the man wanted Sam to answer, but answered anyway because he and Sam had already decided that Dean would do most of the talking. Sam wouldn't talk unless there was no way around it, he doubted there was any information that they thought that only Sam could give them. “That's why you're at the hospital, do you know why the police are here to protect you?” JJ asking subtly trying to get them to bring up the Winchester brothers.  
Dean only shook his head, while Sam avoided eye contact“The men who had you in that room, did they ever hurt you?” JJ asked in the same tone she used with Henry after he had a nightmare. “They didn't hurt us! They took care of us!” Dean took on the role of the insulted child. They knew the quickest way for the case to end, was no leads. "Can you tell me how you got in that room?" it was obvious to all adults in the room that the kid was being untruthful, but the only thing they could do was work around them and wait for them to trust them enough, to tell the truth. The rest of the interview went the same way, Dean denying knowing anything and Sam refusing to meet either one of their eyes. the empty interview ended when a nurse had to check on the boys' vitals.  
"Call Rossi and see him if he got anything from the motel, then ask Gracia and have her search for missing boys that fit their description. Call the F.B.I headquarters and see if they can send down a psychiatrist." After JJ walked off to make the calls that Hotch asked her to, he turned to Eddie and Jamie. "Did they happen to say anything that we could use to help us find the Winchesters faster?" He didn't miss the way that the offices flinched or grimaced as they asked the harder and more gruesome question, he wouldn't be qualified for his job if he missed how attached the officer seemed to be to the boys. He guesses were that they had bonded with the boys and the feelings were probably mutual. "They claimed that the brothers never hurt them and that their names are Sam and Dean Winchester.” Hotch simply nodded at the information. “When the boys leave the hospital we plan on taking them home with us.” Hotch easily heard the determination in her voice, “We want what’s best for them, is there anything you could maybe tell us that would help us take care of them.” Eddie asked, even though it hurt her pride a little, only because subconsciously saw Dean and Sam as her kids already and no mom ever wanted to have to ask how to take care of their kids or at least that’s how she felt about it. “I’m not going to sugarcoat it or be around the bush, those kids in there are going to be obsessed over in the media for the next couple of weeks. That has its cons and pros, mostly cons. The only pro is that maybe other victims of the Winchesters might come forth and a witness might have seen the boys be abducted, but given how careful and meticulous they are I doubt it. The cons are strangers claiming to have a connection with the boys, reporters wanting to make their career of the boys’ stories, and that means stalking the boys to get what they want,” Hotch knew that he was being more than harsh, but he wanted the two young officers to know what they were getting themselves into, but they still seemed determined, so he continued “You also gonna need to be prepared to take care of two traumatized boys, you’re going to need a strong support system people who are going to be able to there when you cant. If you think that you won’t be able to take care of the boys the way they need…” Hotch cut himself off there and left. He did not doubt that the young couple would do a wonderful job with the two. Jamie and Eddie looked at each other in the eye and both saw the others resoluteness.  
At the end of the day, the B.A.U had very little to go one. When checking out the motel room all they found were weapons and that they seemed to be investigated a series of men that had been murdered recently and women who had died in the room they were staying in, but nothing told them where the men could be headed next, or where the boys had come from, and how long they had been held captive. They knew that they would have to speak to the boys again, this time they decided to bring along a psychiatrist who specialized in children. Sam and Dean plotted as many plans as they thought it was going to take them to get themselves out of this. Since it was their night off Jamie and Eddie went home and cleaned out a room for the boys to share.  
They decided to leave the room pretty bare right now and just buy things as needed. Both smiled at what they had done when they were finished, despite it being four in the morning with pride. The next morning the investigation was still fresh on everyone’s mind, though the adrenaline and shock of having the two notorious serial killing brothers in their city right under there nose were wearing off, now came in the horror and sympathy for the two children and what they must’ve had to go through at the hands of such monsters. Sam and Dean had been told that they would be released from the hospital, later today seeing as there was nothing physically wrong with either of them.  
Today Eddie and Jamie decided to tell their family about there plan. Jamie would tell his father since there was no doubt going to be a political fall out to a member of his family taken in kids that were currently so in the public eye. Then the rest of his family, Eddie had decided that she wouldn’t tell her father. Reagan’s family dinners were always a loud affair. Sure Eddie and Jamie weren’t married yet but that didn’t make her any less of a Reagan in his family’s eyes because she was also his partner.  
Jamie cleared his throat and started “We have an announcement we would like to make. It’s about the two kids that were abducted by the Winchesters that we have been guarding. They are getting released later and we are going to bring them home with us.” This was one of the few times that the whole table was stunned into silence. “We wanted to let you guys know in case someone asked you about it, so you wouldn’t be caught off guard. Eddie continued only to face more awkward silence before Henry broke it “When do we get to met the little tykes?” Of course, Henry watched the news he was old, not naive he knew that some people would want to take the kids in with less than honorable intentions in mind. So he glad that they were tsking in by Edit and his grandson the last two people in the world that would use the kids for their benefits. He also did not doubt in his mind that they would be exactly what the two kids needed. “We want to get them comfortable at our place first and the therapist we talked to recommended that they meet you guys one by one instead of all together,” Jamie answered with a smile, grateful to his granddad for asking the first question.  
After Henry’s question, the flood gates seem to open for everyone else questions.  
“How old are they?” Jack asked the same time as Sean asked: “Will we be able to play with them?”Jamie knew that his siblings were holding back more of the serious questions for when the kids weren’t around. He was proved right later that night when the kids had been excused and were now watching tv in the sitting room. “Are you sure you guys are ready for this?” was the first word out of Danny’s mouth once he was sure the kids were out of hearing distance.  
“What he means is kids are a lot of work and you have no idea what kind of hell they went through at the hand of those monsters.” Jamie scoffed at Erin and Danny, he knew where they were coming from and appreciated it, but he didn’t like it when they questioned his decisions like he didn’t know any better. “Yes, we know what we are doing. These kids need someone in their corner and we are going to be there for them.” Jamie made sure his tone left no room for argument. “We can talk about this later, but we need to stop by the station and put in for some time off then go and pick up Sammy and Dean from the hospital. Their captain was very understanding she had insisted that they take two weeks off instead of the one they had originally asked for and then she give them alternating weeks off. Jamie and Eddie couldn’t fathom why she was being so generous, but they weren’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. When they pulled up to the hospital judging by the crowd, they weren’t the only ones who knew that Sam and Dean were to be released today. Jamie pulled his car to the emergency entrance, seeing none of the reporters had thought to station themselves there. Eddie sighed when she saw more reporters camped out into the lobby. It seemed that it was going to be a race back to the car.  
Sam and Dean had known that their faces were going to be all over the news, but they were hoping that the media would focus more on their adult faces it seemed it was false hope on their part. Dean knew that reporters must’ve gotten had gotten bad when a police officer came in and closed the curtains and the privacy curtain that wrapped around the bed. He knew that he and his brother could handle a couple of reporters, but the knowledge did nothing to stop him from getting nervous.  
Dean would never admit it out loud but when the curtain suddenly pulled back without warning, he jumped nearly half a foot in the air and would have fallen off the bed, had it not been for Jamie catching him. “Ready to go kiddos?” Dean could hear the amusement clear in Jamie’s voice. Jamie tried to hide his amusement, but the look on Dean’s face was too much for him, not to mention the adorable embarrassed blush spreading up his neck and over his ears. “Go where?” Dean asked doing his best to ignore the laughter in Jamie’s eyes. I wish he would just put me down! Isn’t ten to old to be carried?! The green-eyed hunter thought to himself. He didn’t dare look in Sammy’s direction, he knew that his brother must’ve been laughing it up right now.  
Eddie picked Sam up and propped him own her hip, much like Jamie had Dean. In a way, he was grateful for it, because when Jamie shuffled Dean on his hip it took everything in him not to laugh. He still couldn’t fight off a smile so he hides his face in the crook of Eddie’s shoulder, the look of sheer terror on Dean’s face was hilarious. Eddie couldn’t help but coo at Sam as she felt him smile into her shoulder, she hoped that one day she would get to see that smile.  
“We wanted you guys to stay with us if that’s alright with the both of you?” Eddie phrased it as a question, but Sam could tell that it had already been set in motion for him and his brother to live with them. Dean looked at Jamie for what seemed like the longest amount of time then looked at Sam, before nodding his head, “Okay” the smile Jamie gave him, made the older Winchester, see how his brother could have overlooked him coming from a family of cops when he befriended him. “What about you Sam? Are you comfortable with staying with us?” Jamie asked it was important to him and his girlfriend that both of them agreed to stay with them. “Either of you can back out at any time,” Eddie added, even though the thought alone made her heart heavy.  
Sam knew that he and Dean had agreed that Sam wouldn’t talk, but he felt that he needed to do more than nod his head at their request. “Okay”. After answering he promptly stuffed his head back into Eddie’s neck to avoid the looks of everyone. Eddie shared a look of pure joy with Jamie, she knew that she probably seemed silly or dramatic, but she had been disappointed when Jamie was the only one who got to hear Sammy talk. Now she had a cute voice to go with such a cute face. Jamie smiled back at Edit he knew that it had been bothering her more than she wanted to admit that Sammy hadn’t said a word around her, “Okay, then guys lets go home.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to fix the formatting, so it's easier to read let me know how it looks.

Chapter 3  
“Frank you have to understand the longer you keep these kids out of the public, the more everyone will focus on them. So far we have been successful at making sure now one has gotten a picture of them, but you have to know it won’t last. Especially now that Jamie has taken the kids in.'' It was times like these that Garret hated his job. He was dealing with a media circus and a stubborn boss who wouldn’t compromise. “It would be better for us to throw the hounds’ something before that get rabid.” Frank thought that Garret’s metaphor was very good, he had just gotten off the phone with his youngest son and the way he described the reporters was like rapid animals. “They’re children Garret and you of all people know that as soon as we give them a little they’re going to want more and more and I won’t throw those two kids to the wolves for some political agenda. Leak some details of the case about the Winchester brother’s if you have to, but under no circumstances are you to breathe a word to anyone about those little boys without my say so.”

Just when Frank had gotten rid of one headache walked in. in the form of an F.B.I agent. “We will need to interview the children again.” Just when he thought the day couldn't get any worse. “Are you sure Agent? You said so yourself that boys are fragile and it's not a matter of if they were gonna break only when.” And Frank didn't want to speed up the process by asking them questions about their time with the two brothers. “It's not something that I want to do, but our last interview got us nowhere and you know as well as I how important it is that we find the Winchesters.” Frank sighed and rubbed his temple, “Yes, but not at the expense of two children's’ mental state.” Hotch understood the man’s reluctance; he didn’t want to harm the children, but they needed to get the two brothers off the street. “Sir, with all due respect I don't need your permission. I just came to ask for the number of the two officers that have the boys.” Frank simply raised an eyebrow at the man. “You know I’m about to go on my lunch break right now, but as soon as I get back I’ll have Abigail find it for you.” The police commissioner got up and walked out of the office.

The catholic man stopped by a bodega to buy toys for the boys, before making his way towards his youngest son’s apartment. All parties were relieved when they made it to the small apartment, after being practically mobbed by people who wanted a comment or a picture, or some who just wanted to offer their condolences they felt they could finally breathe when the door shut behind them. Sam and Dean were kinda grateful that Jamie and Eddie had decided to carry them out of the hospital, but now that they were at their destination they both wanted to scream that they could walk and didn’t need to be babied.

When their feet finally graced the floor, they found they had absolutely nothing to do with their selves.”You guys want the full tour first or a snack?” Eddie asks when she noticed how they were looking around.”I had my brother bring some of his sons’ old clothes until we can go to the store and buy you guys your own stuff.” Jamie added and that was when the brothers noticed that neither of them had shoes on. They decided to do the tour first, it was short and sweet, even though when it started off it was awkward as hell for all parties involved. Sam and Dean trailed awkwardly behind Jamie as he pointed out different rooms of the decently sized apartment. The most embarrassing part of the tour was when Jamie pointed toward his and Eddie’s bedroom and told them they could come in anytime as long as they knocked first and they were told it was okay to come in if it wasn’t already open. After they were shown what was to be their room, there was an extra room if they wished to be apart. Dean was relieved that he wouldn’t be separated from Sammy even if it would’ve been just a different bedroom. Now that they were in the body of kids they were thousand times more vulnerable than ever. Eddie had finished making their snack, which consisted of cut up apple slices and those little triangle sandwiches that Sam and Dean had only ever heard of.

Eddie gave them their snacks after telling them they could eat on the couch only if they were very extra careful not to make a mess, in a tone that made Dean want to crush the food into the cushions. He told himself that he didn’t because he was very hungry and that it wasn’t fair to punish the couch for its owner's tones. “Do you guys wanna watch a movie?” Jamie asked he noticed the boys looking around and figured it best if he turned their attention elsewhere. The young cop turned on the tv and went to the kid sections of Netflix. He looked at the boys and could tell they did not appreciate it, but chose to ignore it.

Eddie felt her heartbreak at the lost look on the boy’s face as he watched Tarzan, it was obvious that they had never watched the movie. She knew that the boy had a hard childhood, but she never imagined that they didn’t even know simple cartoons and fairytales. Well, we’re just going to have to change that. Eddie was going to make sure these boys got the childhood they deserved even if it killed her.

Sam and Dean didn’t know it yet but it had just become impossible for them to get away scot-free. Sam heard a knock at the door and noticed that everyone else was busy or out of hearing range. He looked over to his brother, who was too busy devouring the food in front of him to notice him get off the couch. It’s a miracle he’s survived this long Sam thought as he went to open the door. Sam felt his eyes widen involuntarily as he stared up at the giant man in the doorway. He idly wondered if this was how people felt when they looked up at him. “Sammy you're not supposed to open the door to strangers.” Eddie gently reprimanded, she gave him a shaky smile to let him know she wasn’t really mad. Truthfully she was just scared when she heard the door open, every hair on the back of her hair stood up.

“I’m not really a stranger, but she is the right young man. You shouldn’t open the door for people you don’t know” Sam felt his face and possibly his neck turn red from being talked down to. “Can’t call me Sammy” was the only thing he offered as a retort. “Hey, dad what are you doing here?” Hearing his father’s voice brought Jamie and Dean into the living slash dining area. Dean first thought when he saw the man in the door was a cop, a big burly cop! He began looking for an exit strategy. He spotted a window out the corner of his eyes and found himself inching his way towards the door without turning around only to be stopped by a pair of legs and laughter. It was times like these that Dean was torn between being grateful or resentful that he had a brother. Sam’s loud ridiculous gasping for air laughter was the only reason every adult in the room was looking at him, but then again he was the older brother it was practically against an ancient law of brother for Sammy to laugh at him. Dean did the only thing he could think of from his spot on the floor, he lunged at Sam with all the might that was in his ten-year-old body.

If Eddie was shocked when the boy who had been disturbingly quiet let out a roaring belly laugh, she damn near died from it when Dean jumped on his brother. It took her brain a minute to catch up with her heart when she became aware that Dean would never hurt his brother and that Sammy was still laughing. “Hey, guys we have a guest.” Jamie had to yell over Sam’s laughter and Dean’s grunts of determination. Dean sheepishly got off of Sam, he couldn’t believe he had forgotten about them being in the room. “ So I take it these are the boys I've been hearing so much about '' Dean knew that the man wasn’t here just for a social visit. Sam and Dean were ushered back into the living room. it didn't take a genius to figure out they were talking about them. 

“So dad what’s going on?” Jaime asked after Eddie came back into the kitchen. He was surprised that he was seeing his dad when he knew that they were supposed to be having their annual Sunday lunch and dinner tomorrow. Both of the beat officers had decided that it was the best way for them to introduce the boys to everyone. Jaime had already called and made sure everyone knew what not to ask, bring up, or do around Sam and Dean tomorrow. “The F.B.I needs to talk to the boys again.” Jaime looked at his father and signed, he knew that those kids may be the closest they had ever been to catching the two killers, but they were children and it shouldn't be their responsibility. “Can't they wait, they just talked to them two days ago.” Eddie hesitated at straight out saying no, even though she had the strong urge to. “It's better to talk about why it's still fresh. I wish they could wait, but they're right we need to get more info if we want to catch those bastards.” Eddie found Jaime’s hand under the table. “I know, but they’ve been through so much already and I don't want them to be pushed too hard.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Okay, so guys I wanna explain my writing processes. I do this for fun or when I am stressed. For example, I had three papers due for my college classes and instead of getting them out of the way I had to destress so I wrote a chapter, then finished a paper and did it until I finished all three papers. When I become stressed about writing, which is nobody's fault but mine. I stop and read or work on other stories that I haven’t got around to publishing. I just wanted to let you guys know this is why it takes me forever to update, sorry. On another note, I am thinking of writing another version of this story, but with Cas in it. Should I? I do plan on finishing this one first though, so it would probably be a while before it is published.

Dean tried to listen in to the conversation, but they were talking too low for his young untrained ears to hear. “What do you think they’re talking about?” Sam eventually asked. He was glad that Dean seemed to be getting used to the reality that they were stuck with the Reagans until they could turn themselves back, which will hopefully be soon. “Probably how to catch us.” Dean wondered when they would be able to hunt down the witch that turned them. He doubted that it would be anytime soon.

“They sat in contemplative silence for at least five more minutes. Frank was a big man. there was no doubt about that and him standing in the small room only made him look bigger.” Hey, kids, I’m Frank, Jaime’s father.” Sam looked at Jaime and decided he must take after his mother, because he didn't see any similarities, except they both had kind eyes. “I also have another job, I'm the police commissioner for New York do you know what that means?” Frank continued. “You're the boss of all the cops in New York,” Dean asked, his tone seemed curious, but on the inside, he was freaking out. It was one thing to be living with cops, but another thing entirely for the officer to be the son of the current police commissioner, it just became a hundred times harder for them to getaway. “Kinda but not quite my job is more like protecting them.” Dean and Sam now had no idea where this was going. “Okay,” Dean replied, not sure what was supposed to be happening right now. “I need you guys to help me protect my guys, do you want to do that?” Frank asked, “What if we don't wanna help what happens then?” Dean asked and Eddie got the feeling that the ten-year-old was asked for the sake of testing boundaries and wondered what happened when there was stuff they didn't want to do; it made her shiver.

“That’s fine too, no one will make you do something you don't want to do.” Frank waited, he had raised four children, he could tell that Dean was trying to see how much he could get away with. “Okay we’ll help, do we get guns?” Frank didn’t let his surprise show, but he wondered what the boys knew about guns “Maybe when you're bigger and after lots of practice. Guns are nothing to play with” Dean rolled his eyes before he could stop himself, he knew how to use a gun and he of all people knew how dangerous they were. “We already know how to use guns,” Dean answered he was tired of people talking down to him like he was stupid. “Dean that's nothing to pretend about.” Jaime walked around his father and told the ten-year-old. This only made Dean more frustrated, they thought he was lying and he knew that he should stop while he was ahead. “Whatever” Since it was clear that Dean was no longer going to engage. Frank looked at the little boy who was partially hiding behind his brother. He had read all the reports. Sam and Dean were what they called themselves yet it was unclear rather or not that it was their real names. Their prints and blood work were in no system, it was a long shot, but he was hoping that he would be able to find their family. Sam was estimated to between 6-7 and Dean around 9-10 neither boy said anything about the last name. They were one big unknown, his gut told him that these children were possibly dangerous, but they couldn't be, they were just kids. “Your brother calls you Sammy?” Frank knew from his son and his fiancé’s talks over the phone that the hospital thought that both boys were fragile and they did too, so he proceeded with caution. Sam did not respond; he had no intention of ruining his fragile boy routine he had going on. If they thought that he was weak they wouldn't watch him as closely, or so he thought.

Sam nodded, but no move to talk. “Sammy, this is my dad. He won't hurt you.” Jamie knew it was a longshot, but he was hoping that he could get Sammy to start talking to other people rather sooner than later. When he didn’t respond, Jamie gave him a little smile to show him that he wasn't upset with him. Eddie and Jamie decided to walk Frank to the door as a poor excuse to talk about them some more. Once they were gone Sam looked at Dean and gave him his signature bitch face as Dean called it.” I know I know Sammy I messed up. It won't happen again.” Sam only raised an eyebrow and nodded.

The next morning was still awkward, nowhere near as awkward as the car ride, they took the day before. Sam and Dean took turns trying to leave the room to scout out the apartment, but each time Eddie would catch them and they would have to make shit excuse. Eddie had explained to them that they were going to have lunch with Jaime’s family and that they could leave anytime they felt overwhelmed, all they had to do was tell them. Both boys would admit that they were nervous about going outside again; they had hunted everything from ghosts to vampires but had no idea how to deal with a mob of eager reporters. Dean voiced his reservations and only got a reassuring smile and a “don't worry about it”. Which only made him more worried, he hated being kept out of the loop. He was used to being the one in control and making the decisions.

When they finally left for lunch, they were picked up again which Dean was still not used to. Sam wasn't either, but he was a lot better at hiding his discomfort than his brother was. Dean couldn't understand why they were acting like he wasn't capable of walking, he felt like they were purposely making fun of him and he didn't like it one bit. They took the service elevator and went outside through a side door to be met by uniform officers. “Thank you, guys, for doing this. When my dad told me you two had volunteered, I was surprised but relieved. I know I can trust you guys.” Jamie knew that a lot of cops had volunteered to guard them, but he wouldn't trust them not to go talking to anyone, the way he could the Sarge and Vince. “No problem kids. Are you gonna introduce us to the little tykes or what” Sergeant Anthony Renzulli waved off his gratitude, he knew that not everyone who volunteered was going to be able to keep their flap shut about the boys? “Right, Sarge this is Dean and Sam” Tony had a question on the tip of his tongue, but thought it better to wait until the kids weren't around. Unfortunately, Vinny didn't share his line of thought. “I thought that was the name of the-” and he was promptly hit in the shoulder to cut him off. “Never mind, guys get in.” Vinny now uncomfortable got into the squad car. Jaime smiled amused at how quickly Vinny became uncomfortable. 

The entire ride was filled with small talk, thankfully none of it was directed toward Sam or Dean, as charming, they were even though they hated small talk and were shit at it. Dean was saved from being picked up by Jamie again because he stayed back to talk to the officers that drove them. Sam and Dean looked at their destination with wariness in their eyes. “Jaime and I will be here every step of the way, okay? Anytime you want to leave you only have to tell us.” Eddie wanted to make sure that the boys didn't feel alone and that they didn't feel compelled to stay for her or Jaime’s sake.

Eddie could tell though they were trying to hide it, they were still very nervous and anxious around them. She had stayed up later than usual making appointments and talking to doctors about the best course of action concerning Sam and Dean. Jaime put the boys to bed, giving her time to set up an appointment with a child psychologist. She was too wired to sleep after the day they had had, so the first time Dean came out of their room. He had claimed that he was just looking for the bathroom, but it was obvious it was an on the spot lie. She wanted to call him and his brother out on it after the third time they came out of the room, but she didn't know how she should do it without hurting their feelings or making them scared of her. So, she chickened out and pretended to believe their excuses, she was hoping that maybe the psychologist could give her some ideas. She wished that she could be as relaxed and easygoing as Jaime was about taking care of the boys.

Henry might not have been the New York Police Commissioner, but he still had contacts, so he knew just as much as his son and his grandson. That was the only reason he listened to his son’s lecture on how to be more “aware” of the kid, when they showed up today, that and the fact he was 150 percent sure Edit was the one who gave him the speech first.

Thirteen-year-old Nick was the first one to notice the boys in the house with Eddie. She had heard her mother on the phone with her grandpa last night. She didn't think that Uncle Jaime and Eddie were ready for such a big responsibility, she wanted to ask her mother about it, but knew that she would get no answer, besides she also knew that she would probably find out at lunch. She connected the dots easily; her uncle and Eddie must have taken these boys in. As she sized up the boys, she put their ages under 11, which made them younger than Jack. the one with green eyes seemed to be sizing her up like she was doing with him.

“Hey Nicky,” Eddie stopped the staring contest that had started between the two kids. “This is Dean” She ruffled up his hair, “And this is Sammy” she stood him beside his brother as she introduced them. Sam was the younger one, he had dark blonde hair which fell just below his ears. It was apparent that he would need a haircut soon because it kept falling in his eyes, which were a smoldering hazel color. He reminded her of a rubber ducky kinda, adorable and fragile. She took her gaze off of him only for it to land on Dean, the first thing she noticed was his eyes, like his brother they were captivating, even though they weren't the same color. No Deans were bright green with little golden flakes in them. His hair was darker than his brother, but still blond, it brought out the light freckles that were splattered across his nose.

She smiled at both the boys “Hey guys I’m Nicky wanna come with me and watch tv?” Eddie shot her a grateful look, she had worried the whole way here, how Sam and Dean would interact with the other kids. And it seemed it was all for naught.

Hotch sighed at the board for the third time in fifteen minutes, nothing about this case makes sense. They couldn’t confirm or deny anything important about the boys and they still had no idea where the Winchester kidnapped them from, everything about the boys was a giant question mark. “You know that it doesn't matter how long you stare you aren't going to find the answer there” Derek snapped Hotch out of his thought, he had left for lunch forty five minutes ago and Hotch was still staring at the board, they have all had their turns just staring at the board, nothing on it made sense.

“We are going to have to interview the boys again and push harder to get answers. If we want any real chance of catching these sons of bitchs.” Derek was the first to advocate for the child right, and he hated that more times than not that their interviews damaged the victims by making them relive their trauma, but this is the closest anyone has ever been to Winchesters in a long time. They couldn't just let this opportunity slip by. They owed it to all their past and present victims to stop the two brothers. “I know that Derek, I left a message for the commissioner with his assistance to set up a time to talk to them again.”

Frank was a proud man he knew, but even he was able to admit that he was wrong. He saw how his son was with the boys. “Hey! Anyone here? It's too quiet.” Frank heard another son come in the door. Joe was always the loudest of his children, especially when it came to voicing his opinion.

“We’re here son!” He hollered. Joe followed the sound of his father’s voice. He only found his dad and grandpa sitting in the living room. “Where is everyone?” he asked, the house was never this quiet on a Sunday. “Erin and Linda are in the kitchen talking with Eddie, Danny and Jamie are in the back with the kids.”

“Oh, how are Jaime and Eddie doing with the kids?” Joe decided to stay and talk with his dad before joining the others outside. “How are they doing with the kids?” Joe knew that his father hadn't been against them taking the boys in, but just worried, even if he didn't want to say it out loud. “I think they're doing great, or as well as they could be doing in a situation like this.”

Eddie had never been the type to stay in the kitchen and cook, while the guys had all the fun. But she needed to talk to people who had experience with children. She loved Jaime, but his don't ‘worry about it until there's something to worry about’ motto wasn't gonna cut it for her. Besides, there was a lot to worry about, even if Jaime didn't want to admit it. The kids didn't sleep through the night and they didn't even know if Sam and Dean were their real names.

Sam and Dean stood in the yard struggling to keep a blank face as Jaime explained to him the intricate game of baseball, Dean struggled to hide his outrage at the thought of not knowing how to play and Sam was trying to hide his amusement. He guessed he didn't do a good enough job, because the beat cop smiled at him and asked “What?” Jaime wasn't an idiot despite the looks he was getting from the two of them.

“We already know how to play,” Dean said as dryly as any ten years old could. Jaime tried not to let his surprise show. “Really? Who taught you?” Sam and Dean shared a look as they silently discussed if there could be any harm in answering the question and decided there really wasn't much if any at all. “Our uncle Bobby showed us all the basic things. Like how many bases there are and how to swing and catch.”

Jaime wanted to scream hallelujah to the clouds, he had finally learned something about the boys that they could use. As much as he wanted to continue asking questions, while they seemed open to answering them, he knew this would cause them to raise their guards up again and he didn't want that at all. He wasn't wrong at all, both boys had already raised their guard in preparation for more questions, but was pleasantly surprised when there weren't any.

“Okay since you know how to play then let’s go.” Jaime, Sam, and Dean were a team while Danny, Sean, and Jack were a team and Nicky acted as referee. It came to no surprise that Danny’s team won. Sam and Dean were still getting used to their younger bodies, which made them very uncoordinated. Not that it mattered the smile Jaime had on his face was so contagious that all three of them were smiling as they were walking into the house like they had won a professional game. 

“So how did the first night with the kids go?” Linda asked as she pushed the roasted ham into the oven. She knew that her husband and Erin didn't like the idea of the two young cops taking in young traumatized kids, simply were not experienced enough, but she knew that no matter how much life experience someone had prepared them for raising kids. She believed that even though they were young, that Jaime and Eddie were going to be great.

“They didn't sleep last night. They got up at least three times each that I know about and Sammy has probably said three things since he came home. Dean looks at us in horror every time we touch him. Jaime keeps saying that we don't need to worry about everything, but how can I not when there is so much to worry about.” Eddie looked up at the two slightly older ladies for advice. She would consider herself a laid-back sort of person, but she had been constantly worrying. Erin and Linda both smiled at each other, they knew the worry that Edit was experiencing. It was something that every mother felt, the almost all-consuming worry that something could go wrong at any moment concerning their kids. They especially remembered how strong it was the first days after their kids were born.

“There is nothing wrong with how you're feeling, it just means that you're getting attached to them. You should have seen me after Nicky was born. I was practically scared of everything. It was two weeks before I left the house with her. Then another two before I could leave her in another room for more than ten minutes. I was so scared of everything around her being dangerous, even the wind. There is nothing bad about it.” Erin explained, she knew that her family had been extremely patient with her.

“I had just finished up nursing school when I got pregnant with Jack and I was so terrified throughout my pregnancy that something could go wrong. I had all the things that could go wrong during delivery running on a loop in my head. I hid it well enough from Danny because I didn't want him to be as scared as he was. After he was born, I would stay up for hours and watch him sleep, swearing I would never let anything happen to him, and I won't let anything happen to either of them. It was so hard for me when Sean learned to walk, because right after he learned to run and he was constantly running into things and falling. Boys can do things that will have you swearing that you have had a heart attack.” Linda finished, she didn't want to unnecessarily scare her more than she already was, but she knew that she was doing her no favors if she sugarcoated the truth. “The truth is honey, the being scared part doesn't go away. You just learn and get better at dealing with it.” Edit sighed she had feared that she would be told something like that. “How do you live with it? They’re so small and have been through so much already.” Eddie usually wasn't one for touchy-feely moments, but right then the hug she got from Linda was heavenly. “My mom has this saying that I never understood until I held Jack in my arms it was ‘Mothers are fearless of everything until their children are involved. My point is it's okay to be scared and we will be here for you every step of the way. I promise.” she was interrupted by expressing her thanks because of a knock at the door. 

Joe listened to his father and grandfather argue while trying not to smile. Sure, it was a serious legitimate argument, but it was hard not to notice that their arguments ended the same way most of the time. One of them would snap and speak to the other first, then they come up with a compromise or realize they’re both being unreasonable. It had been that way since he was a kid, they were both stubborn but never could stay mad at the other for long.

Sam had just got done washing his hands, or should he say that Jaime had just finished washing his hand for him when he heard the doorbell ring. No one else seemed to have heard it. So, he went to open it, he found himself looking up at the Fed that interviewed him at the hospital.

Hotch was prepared for a lot of things when he knocked on the door of the police commissioner’s house on a Sunday afternoon, but to see the face of the youngest victim/witness opening said the door was not one of them. In many ways, Sam was grateful for the man that appeared out of nowhere behind him, because he had no idea what he was about to do next. “Hey, kiddo why don't you go back inside.” Joe waited until Sam was out of sight before he turned back to Derek and Aaron. “Who are you?” They look like law enforcement, but Joe knew that didn’t mean they were good guys, he learned the hard way that not all cops were good.

“We came to talk to Commissioner Regan about a case.” Joe raised his eyebrow at that, now knowing for sure that these were not New York City police officers “On a Sunday? You know we’re Catholic right?” Seeing that they didn't get his joke, he shoved on in the conversation. “I'm just pulling your leg, come in.”

“Sammy, why are you standing here?” Eddie walked out of the kitchen with the intention of telling Jaime the great chat she just had with Erin and Linda. Of course, he didn't answer, but he didn't have too with Joe ushering two federal officers in the living room.

It didn't take a profiler to know that this situation was immensely awkward. Derek recognized the older men sitting beside the current commissioner as the old commissioner and he could tell that the man who opened the door for them had been in the military at some point and knew he was a cop from the photo of him in Commissioner Regan’s office.

“How can I help you, gentlemen?” Frank asked this was the first time in years someone had shown up on his door on a Sunday for business.

“We were hoping we could speak to you for a moment,” Hotch informed him. Frank nodded and led them into the den. Dean was about two seconds away from walking after them when Eddie grabbed his hand and led him into the dining room. Dean hadn't been ten in over fifteen years, but he was still pretty sure he wouldn't have let himself just be led away. “I wanna stay, they’re talking about us.” He turned and looked Frank in his eyes. `Right?”

It was obvious they were and he knew that Jaime would want to know what was happening to. “You're gonna find out anyway, might as well stay here.” He answered gruffly. He knew that the F.B.I agents probably didn't like it, but though they showed up uninvited to his house.

“Are you sure, dad?” Jaimie wanted to know, but he wasn't sure that he wanted the kids to know. Maybe this was the straw that broke the camel’s back, the thing that set them off the edge. “I am sure son. Let's all go into the den, then.” Dean was surprised that the man let sit in on the ‘grownup conversation’. “What was so important that it couldn't wait?'' It was phrased as a question, but it was a dig too. It may have cowed other men, but not Hotch or Derek. “As you know it's past the forty-eight-hour mark in our investigation, so that means that our chances of catching the culprits have gotten slimmer.” Hotch mentally added the word significantly. “Yes, I have noticed. What do you and your team suppose we do next.”

Hotch was a lawyer before he was an agent, so he knew all about politics and he usually didn’t worry about offending the local cops because he could just go over their heads if need be, but here the buck stopped with Frank. He had to think of the future cases in New York they might have also. If he let their already strained partnership with the New York Police Commissioner fall apart now it could only lead to bad things in the future.

“We will need to talk to Sam and Dean again if they are up to it that is. And we hoping that we could bring in a child psychologist.” He wanted to do the best he could to make sure the kids didn't freak out and it seemed to be working great so far. Frank nodded his head to him, it sounded like they already planned everything out and were just humoring him. He saw no harm in humoring them thus far, “Do you have anyone in mind, that we could call on?” Frank would bet his life they did and he wasn’t disappointed. “Yes, Dr. George Huang works with the New York police a lot and specializes in children.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean for one was disappointed. He had expected to learn something valuable when he asked to sit in one of the conversations. Instead, they planned to have them meet with a shrink and didn't even ask them if it was okay with them. Later that night in their room as Dean thought over what had happened, Sam could feel him get more and more agitated and groaned to his brother. "Dean you need to calm down. Did you really think they would ask for our input?"

"Well ya, Sam, the whole case is about us isn't it?" Dean couldn't feel the bitch face, through the mattress of the bunk bed but he knew when it was being aimed at him, "Dean they think we are ten and six, why the hell would they think to try to bring us up to speed?"

"Whatever Sammy, we can use the day after tomorrow as a perfect way to escape." Dean changed the subject, not wanting to tell his brother he had a point. Not that it mattered because he already knew that. "You want to try to escape in a building full of cops?" Sam's tone clearly showed how he disliked the idea. "Yes, Sam because I'm pretty sure this is going to be our only chance for a while and rather be gone sooner than later. Are you coming or not?" Dean needed to be back in control; they had things to do. He had to avenge his dad, by catching the demon that killed him and find out what his dad meant by what he said about Sam. He couldn't do that if he was stuck in a ten-year-old body playing house.

"Dean you know I'm always with you. So what is the rest of the plan, because I need the details." Dean leaned over the side of the bunk bed and gave Sam a smile that spelled out nothing but trouble for all parties involved. The next morning was a hassle for everyone. Sam and Dean woke up ready to put their plan in action. Jaime and Eddie woke up to the sound of the smoke alarm going off. He ran to the kitchen only to see the front door open. He trusted Eddie to find wherever the smoke was coming from while he ran outside. His mind completely focused on Sam and Dean encased that had been kidnapped again. He ran up and down the street before coming back in Reluctantly coming back in. He felt like he could breathe again when he walked back into the apartment to find the boys being lectured by his girlfriend about touching the stove.

He waited for her to finish before he opened his mouth, "why was the front door open?" he croaked out looking directly at Dean. Dean shrugged "We were trying to get the smoke out. I opened all the windows too. We were trying to cook for you, sorry" Dean lied, he wouldn't exactly say that he had done it to test how long it would take him to run on foot to find them. The whole fiasco had taken ten minutes. Sam had managed to talk some sense into him. They would wait for the night then escape instead of trying to get away in a building full of police officers.

Because he was looking down at his lap, he didn't see the way Eddie's face-melting at his 'confession'. Before thinking about it she walked around the island and hugged both boys. She had been wanting to do this for a while but was scared of how they would react. She felt them both stiffen up, and pulled away, but was glad to see they only seemed to be unused to it and she intended to change that. "Guys that's really sweet, but neither of you is old enough to touch the stove. How about next time you take a picture." Dean nodded as like he intended on actually being there that long. "Well kiddos we have to go shopping today, so we can just grab breakfast while we are out."

This time they were not escorted by the police, but instead, they were buckled into the back of a blue 71 Chevelle like almost as much as he loved his baby. This time both Dean and Sam made sure to watch the street names and where the roads lead. They looked out the windows until Jaime pulled until a Walmart parking lot. Once they walked into the busy store, Dean thought about the possibility of him and Sam disappearing while they were in the supermarket. It was certainly big enough for them to hide in. He decided against that plan after counting three security cameras as they walked up to the entrance. He didn't know how many he probably missed in the parking lot. Dean hated this, he would have never forgotten to check for security cameras under normal circumstances. He couldn't believe that ghosts had turned them into freaking kids. They had things to do and he did not want to spend his last year on earth as a snot-nosed kid. "So lets you guys some clothes. Dean, what's your favorite color?" Eddie's voice broke him from his thoughts. He shrugged because he never really had a preference he would always let Sammy pick which first and take the leftovers. Her smile wavered just a little before she smiled again and asked "Well how about a superhero then?" Dean vaguely wondered how sincere a person's smile could be if they smiled all the time. "Batman is my favorite," Dean told her. Sam couldn't help but scoff at his brother's words. Dean was more like obsessed with the leather-clad hero more than he wanted to admit.

The scoff turned the attention onto Sam who was looking around the store. He had the same train of thought that Dean had when they first stepped into the door but dismissed just as soon as he saw the first camera, "Sammy what do you like?" Jaime asked he had heard the scoff and had correctly guessed that Dean like Batman a little more than he was letting on.

Sam gave the same shrug as his brother, Dean decided to 'help' his brother, since he made fun of the coolest superhero ever. "Sammy likes books, like lord of the rings and stuff with gremlins." Eddie and Jaime turned their attention back to the six-year-old. Jamie remembered trying to read the lord of the rings in high school and hating it because it seemed to complex for him to read. To think that a six-year-old read it and like it was astonishing to both of the blonde police officers. Eddie made a side note in her head to talk to her boyfriend about getting the boy's IQs tested.

Both adults could tell that the boys were uncomfortable with being the center of attention and it was something they wanted to change. There was nothing wrong with being a little shy, but they could sense that it was more than that. It was like the boys didn't think they were worth going through all the trouble. Not that it was any trouble, it was something all good parents did for their kids. The moment was bittersweet for Sam, he had always wanted to be normal but he knew that this couldn't last. Sooner or later they would have to leave to continue hunting and finding a way to free Dean from his contract with Lilith.

After they finished shopping for the necessities, they find themselves in the toys aisle. "Come hear guys, I want you to pick any toy you want." Dean looked around, he wasn't really sure what age-appropriate toys were for six and ten-year-olds were, but he felt like all these were too babyish. He looked up at the man so much like his brother and saw plain as day the determination the man had for them to pick a toy. Sam must've seen it too because he looked around and set his sights on some plushies, he ended up picking up a dog that had small similarities to a dog that he remembered his brother being obsessed with for a couple of weeks.

There was no way in hell he was going to pick a stuffed animal. Looking around he reached out and picked the first thing in front of him, which happened to be a box of toy cars. What the hell were Hotwheels? Dean thought to himself. Sam struggled to keep his face neutral as they traveled the opposite way they came, meaning they weren't going back to the apartment yet. New York is a wide and vast city, the only people who knew where anything was were people who have lived here their entire life or at least most of it. But Sam had mostly memorized the important routes. They stopped in front of a big brick building. There was nothing special about the building until they got inside. It was clearly some kind of office building. There were nameplates on almost every door.

Both Sam and Dean had a funny feeling the farther they walked into the building, it wasn't so much as they were in danger, that they had a feeling something the didn't like was about to happen. An uneasy feeling that whatever happened next was going to suck big time. It was only confirmed when they heard Jaime, " We are here for our two o'clock appointment with ". This was not a doctor's office, Dean was confused he didn't understand why they were at a doctors office instead of the hospital, but Sam being slightly more aware of mental health, understood exactly what was happening.

"You think we need therapy? There is nothing wrong with us." Sam so shocked he broke the facade he and Dean had agreed he should keep. Jamie and Eddie looked at each other and shared a look that both the brothers were beginning to hate.

Jamie had expected there to be some push back, but he had hoped that neither child would realize what was happening until after they met the psychologist. They didn't think anything was wrong with them, but they had been through a lot and no one knew anything about them because they were going by the names of their captures. Eddie was the first to react, "No, Sammy there is nothing wrong with you or your brother, but you both have been through a lot and we want to help you, this is the best way for us to that." She got down and looked him in the eye as she spoke leaving him speechless. "Why? Why do you think we need your help, we were just fine before?" Dean joined in, Jaime sense that this could last all day and they didn't have the time. "Look, buddy how about you just try this one time, and then we talk about it, okay? She's just going to ask you a question and you don't even have to answer the ones you don't want to." Jaime tried to compromise, but Dean saw it as a nicely worded order. They were going to have to do this no matter what they said. "Fine."

"Hello I'm Jackie Mortan, please follow me." Jackie was a small older woman even if she was visible older didn't mean she wasn't beautiful. Her dark brown hair and hazel eyes gave her a kind of timeless beauty. "Okay, I usually use the first session as a get to know you. Now I've talked to you two over the phone and through email, so I think this should be between me and the kid, huh." it was a simple signal to get them out of the office without having to outright kick them out that they had talked about. "Right, guys we will be outside."

Looking around Sam could tell she was not specifically for children; it wasn't really obvious. Sam guessed that she also talked to kids that wouldn't appreciate being around dolls and puffy clouds hanging from the ceiling. The walls and carpet were white if there were any toys, they must've been in the boxes pressed against the wall, two solid grey curtains with a white desk with a matching chair and sofa.

Sera had been watching the boys from the minute they woke in the hospital, from a distance of coarse. She knew sooner or later the boys would try to run away and she had to be there when they failed but when she saw that the Regans were looking for a therapist for the boys she knew she had to interfere with it because let's be honest any therapist worth their salt would want to have these boys committed after the third session and that was being generous.

Eddie stayed behind to talk to the 'doctor' while Jaime took the kids to the car. " as we discussed over the phone I can't tell you anything I discuss with the children unless its a threat against someone or themself." Edit blushed at being called Mrs. Regan, she loved Jaime very much. They had never talked about if or when they should get married. "No, no we're married we're just dating and um living together, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to ask for advice or at least assurance that I'm not messing up at… well, everything."

Sera smiled at the blonde, she knew she was making the right choice when she put them together. She had never wrong before, but the Winchesters were by far one of the trickiest people she ever had to place. She needs to make sure that she placed them in a big family so they wouldn't be able to isolate themselves, that there would always be someone there for them, but they also need someone they felt like they could protect as well as loyal. Not to mention the Regans being a family of cops ran into supernatural being all the time, so the boys wouldn't feel like they were just leaving the life of hunting behind.

"These boys have been through a lot, but they are good kids. Their life hasn't been easy with no one to defend on but themselves, show them it doesn't have to be like that anymore. They may act like adults, but they're just scared kids who haven't had an easy life."

Dean didn't know what the therapist had said, but it made dinner that night really quiet. Dean wasn't going to miss a lot about this experience, but one of the few things he was going to miss was the homemade cooking. Eddie didn't think so but she was an amazing cook. He didn't remember the last time he had spaghetti but he would rate her's the highest on the taste scale.

It was late when Eddie came and checked on Dean and Sam, she was glad to see they were finally sleeping through the night. "I don't know what you boys have been through, but I promise I'm making it my mission that no one hurts you again." she sealed her confession with a kiss on both of their foreheads before sneaking back out the room.

**Author's Note:**

> The goddess of protection is thinking about things that haven't happened yet in the beginning because she is a goddess and she can see the future. She decides instead of letting those things come to pass she would give the boys something better.


End file.
